


guaranteed to blow your mind

by sweetillusion



Series: gonna kneel down by your side [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: Rami stands in the doorway to the bedroom, a blush high on his cheekbones. The lace panties he’s wearing are burgundy, the same color as his garter belt and thigh high stockings.





	guaranteed to blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Finally de-anoning on this fic!

Rami stands in the doorway to the bedroom, a blush high on his cheekbones. The lace panties he’s wearing are burgundy, the same color as his garter belt and thigh high stockings. He looks delectable.

“Come here,” Joe says. He sits on the edge of the bed as he rakes his eyes down Rami’s body, drinking in the sight of him. He palms his half-hard cock as he watches Rami approach, unable to take his eyes off the way the burgundy lace complements Rami’s skin.

Rami comes to a stop when Joe’s legs are bracketed on either side of him. Joe hooks a finger under one of the straps connecting the garter belt to the stockings and uses it to pull Rami closer.

“What do you think?” Rami asks, his voice husky.

“You’re perfect,” Joe says. He leans forward to place a kiss on Rami’s thigh, right where the lace meets his skin. He smiles when Rami shivers.

Joe runs his hand along Rami’s backside, taking special care to drag his fingers over every inch of the panties. There’s less material in the back and Joe trails a finger over that scrap of material, easily moving it aside to tap at the base of the plug nestled into Rami’s ass.

“You’re such a good boy,” he says. “You listened so well when I asked you to do this for me.”

He pulls the plug out slightly before pushing it back it. It makes Rami gasp, his head falling forward. Joe repeats the motion until Rami starts to writhe against him, his hips rocking back each time Joe slides the plug back inside him.

Joe presses the base, pushing it firmly into Rami in a way that makes him release a long, low moan. 

“Joe, please,” he begs. “Don’t tease.”

“Not yet,” Joe says. Rami whines and Joe pats him lightly on the hip in warning. “Come on, sweetheart, why don’t you kneel for me.”

Rami drops to his knees in an instant. 

His hair is absent of any product upon Joe’s request, and his curls are soft to the touch when Joe slides a hand through them. He rests his head on Joe’s bare thigh, looking up at him with wide, glassy eyes. He’s already so desperate.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Joe asks. Rami nods, then lets out a choked noise when Joe tugs at his curls. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” Rami says. His voice is thick with desire, the way it always is when Joe orders him to do anything. “Yes, I’ll be good for you.”

He doesn’t wait for Joe to give him permission before he leans in to mouth at Joe’s cock. Rami licks along the underside of his cock before moving up to suckle at the head. When he finally wraps his lips around Joe’s cock and takes him into his mouth, Joe can’t help but let out a groan.

Rami flicks his eyes up to look at Joe, the lust clear on his face. Joe tugs at his hair, rough enough that Rami makes a strangled noise as he surges forward so that Joe’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Joe says. “You look perfect with my cock in your mouth. It’s like you were born for this. You do it so well.”

Rami jerks beneath him. The muscles of his shoulders are tense, straining each time Rami bobs his head forward. Joe stretches his arm forward, running his fingers along the bulge of his cock outlined in Rami’s cheek.

“I wish you could see yourself,” he continues. “Maybe we can film it next time so you can see how filthy you look. A cock in your mouth while you’re dressed in panties and have a plug up your ass.”

Rami moans around his cock, eyes fluttering shut. 

He moves his hand down to Rami’s throat, trailing the pads of his fingers along the skin. He can feel Rami’s jaw work as he continues to suck at Joe, and it’s so filthy that Joe comes right there, spurting down Rami’s throat without warning.

He pats at Rami’s hair in apology as Rami swallows and sits back on his heels. His lips are red and swollen, shiny with come as he looks up at Joe with wide eyes, his pupils blown.

“Joe, please don’t make me wait any longer,” he says, his voice rough. It makes Joe’s oversensitive cock twitch in interest.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll take care of you.” He pats his leg and says, “Come on now, get up here.”

Rami scrambles up from the floor. His cock is heavy, straining against the panties obscenely. The material is damp with precome, and Joe’s faintly amazed that Rami hasn’t come yet.

He starts to take off the panties before Joe stops him. “No. Leave them on and lay over my lap.”

Rami’s eyes darken as he steps towards Joe and settles himself on his lap. He raises his ass in the air and looks over his shoulder with a coy smile. “You have enough energy for this?”

Joe lightly smacks the swell of his ass. “Don’t get fresh. You promised to behave.”

Rami’s attempted reply is replaced with a whimper when Joe smoothes a hand over the lacy stockings. He snaps one of the straps, grinning when it makes Rami gasp and buck his hips.

“You were so good for me,” Joe says. “Wearing the panties I bought you, keeping your plug in the entire time you sucked my cock. You didn’t even try to touch yourself once.”

“You didn’t say I could,” Rami says, drawing in a sharp breath when Joe pulls aside the panties to grab at the plug. He teases Rami with it for a little bit, delighting in the way Rami wriggles on top of his lap, his cock rubbing against Joe’s thigh.

“You’d do anything I ask, wouldn’t you?

“You know I would,” Rami bites out. The sass in his tone is mostly covered by the tinge of neediness leaking through.

Joe draws the plug out before pushing it back in. He brings his other hand up to cup the back of Rami’s throat. “Would you let me show you off? Let me fuck you in public so everyone can see how well you listen to me? So they can know what filthy things you’re willing to do just because I ask?”

“Oh, fuck,” Rami moans. “ _Please._ Joe, please.”

Joe taps his fingers against Rami’s throat, considering. 

“I could get you a collar so everyone knows who you belong to.” He twists the plug, watching Rami shudder and rut against his leg. “It’d be a nice pretty leather collar that matches your panties. I’d fuck you in front of anyone who wanted to watch. Just you in your matching panties and collar, my cock up your ass. Would you like that?”

“Fuck, yes,” Rami says, his breath coming in heavy pants. 

He whines when he comes, his hips stuttering. Joe sees him through it, soothing him when he whimpers as Joe goes to remove the plug. His hips twitch a little at the contact and Joe runs a hand down the length of his back comfortingly.

He rolls Rami onto his back afterwards, pushing him into the silk sheets. “You were wonderful,” he says.

Rami smiles up at him, still a little dazed. He looks well and truly fucked out and Joe can’t help but feel proud.

Joe brushes a hand across Rami’s collarbone and murmurs, “Who’d have thought you’d be so kinky.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Rami says, laughing. 

Joe settles down beside him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Rami curls into him and they lay there in a comfortable silence, Joe lightly stroking Rami’s back.

“The panties are probably ruined,” Rami says eventually. His voice is sleepy as he nuzzles against Joe.

“It’s okay,” Joe says, a grin curling across his lips. “I bought several pairs.”


End file.
